


Day 2 - Pet Names

by IndieQueen182



Series: 30 day otp  -Wolfstar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieQueen182/pseuds/IndieQueen182
Summary: Part of my 30 day otp challengeA short conversation in the Gryffindor common room





	Day 2 - Pet Names

The fire crackled in front of their favourite sofa in the Gryffindor common room, his head rested in his lovers lap. Sirius was home, and happy about it. 

"My Moon."

"Yes, my Stars?"

He turned his head to face Remus. A quizzical look upon his face. 

"Stars Remus? Seriously?"

"Sirius Orion Black, it makes sense and you know it."

Sirius huffed, turning his head away again to watch James and Peter wrestling on the floor. Over what, he had forgotten. 

"I suppose it could work," he conceded. "Come on Peter! Just sit on his face!"

He heard Remus snort above him, and could just imagine him shaking his head. 

Yes, this was his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but all I had the energy for after spending 12 hours in a kitchen.


End file.
